Obscurus Magus
by Ballad of the Fool
Summary: "Kyouya! When were you going to tell us that you were a wizard!" "I wasn't."
1. You're a Wizard, Kyouya

**My goodness, this was itching at me for a while, though I don't know if I'll continue it or not because I don't really know where I was planning on going with this. So I would really love to hear your input on this. I know Kyouya is a bit OOC and whatnot. This takes place during Harry's sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only wish that I could attend Hogwarts.**

* * *

"Kyouya! When were you going to tell us that you were a wizard?"

"I wasn't."

But of course, this did not stop the blonde from closely following the tall dark-haired male down the pristine hallways of the academy. The blonde jumped from side to side; anxious to know the real reasons behind his dear friend's secret—but then again, this was Kyouya Ootori.

"But Kyouya," the blonde whined, "being a wizard must be so awesome! You must be able to pull rabbits from hats!" He beamed, earning a rather distasteful glare from Kyouya.

"Tamaki-." Kyouya began to roll his eyes but was cut off by the princely characters.

"I'm sure the girls would love to see you dazzle them with your charms and magical displays of wonder!" Tamaki grinned, spinning around with his arms in the air. "We must tell everyone at the next meeting! Everyone will be so excited and-!"

"No Tamaki," Kyouya glanced at him, "No one can know about my… Wizardry." He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "It was a mistake that you even found out about it in the first place." He pressed his glasses further up his nose as the exited the building.

"But Kyouya, how is it a mistake? I think it's wonderful!"

"Because no one is supposed to know!"

Tamaki sighed, quieting down slightly, "Well, as your best friend, I accept you." Kyouya could easily piece together what the blonde meant—even if your father doesn't.

Kyouya didn't respond but kept moving towards his limo. The car door was opened for him and just as Kyouya was about to sit down, he spoke quietly, "Good bye Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled weakly, a few steps behind Kyouya, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Kyouya stayed quiet, thinking. "Maybe for a little while during club hours, just to let everyone know of my transfer of schools."

"Are you sure you can't tell about this new school?"

Kyouya shook his head and sat down on the leather of the car seat, "See you tomorrow, Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled, "See you tomorrow, Kyouya."

With that said, the car door was shut and quickly pulled away. Through the darkened windows, Kyouya silently watched the Ouran Academy fade into the distance, not touching his cell phone once.

Once home, Kyouya quickly retreated to his room and quickly sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. For such a calm and collected teen, Kyouya felt like hurling his belongings across the room. This was impossible. After all these years? The dark-haired teen let out a frustrated sigh, not noticing the lights surging above him.

He recalled the events from a week prior as he let himself fall backwards on the bed.

_A few doors down, Kyouya could hear his father belting at bearded stranger, who he caught sight of earlier while in his family's library—the man had passed the door:_

_"Are you Ootori Kyouya?" The voice was clearly English sounding, but in very good Japanese. Kyouya nodded simply,_

_"I am." He assumed that the man had heard about him through his father's praises about his three sons, not much must have been said about him, which could have lead to the man's curiosity of him. Kyouya thought no further into it as he man nodded, a soft smile on his face and Kyouya could have sworn he saw some sort of twinkle in his eyes as he shook the man's hand._

_Kyouya hadn't seen this man visit his father before though, even at the countless business parties that the Ootori family has thrown, he never saw this man once. But from the way he heard his father yell a few minutes after, Kyouya assumed that this man had indeed visited his father before. From what he could make out, apparently they were talking about some freakish school, though he never heard the bearded man yell back._

_"I will not have my son attend your school!" He heard, "I have told you since he was eleven when your damn bird came here!"_

_Now Kyouya knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but it made him a bit curious; the idea of a school chasing after him since he was eleven? Why had he never been told of this? Kyouya quietly left his room and crept closer to his father's office. "He is already enough of a disgrace to the Ootori name for being like that freak mother of his." So all of these years of him devoting his life to earning his father's respect had been for naught; his fists mindlessly balled up._

_"Ootori-sama, I can assure you that we are no school of freaks and your son is no freak either." The man calmly spoke, "From the amount of accidental magic your son has been emitting, if he does not learn to control it soon, the results could be dire." Kyouya pressed his brow together, so that explains a few things from his past. "Both the Japanese and British Ministry of Magic have been watching him very closely and they believe it would be in both your son's and your best interest to let him attend Hogwarts before it is too late."_

_"You have been spying on my son?" Yoshio growled, "How dare-!" The man was cut off and remained silent for a moment, "You drive a hard bargain, Dumbledore-sama."_

_"I'm glad to see that you see this our way," Since when was his father so easily to give up? This made no sense to Kyouya—had the man up him under some sort of spell? Impossible, there was no such thing as magic. He must have been dreaming. "Since he is a half-blood, I must impress the importance of him attending Hogwarts, since the wizardry school here only accept those of pure wizardry descent." The man, Dumbledore, began, "So think of this as a foreign business endeavor and I'm sure your son will fit in nicely with our students." Kyouya had heard enough to promptly returned back to his room, only to be called back out to his father._

_"You wished to see me, father?"_

_"Yes, Kyouya. I would like you to meet your new sensei—Professor Dumbledore."_

_Kyouya bowed his head to the older man, "It is nice to meet you, sir." But he quickly turned his attention to his father, "I'm transferring academies, father? But you've always praised Ouran Academy as being the best there was."_

_"And it still is." His father did not sound too pleased to have made this agreement, "But Dumbledore-sensei feels it would be best for you to attend his academy."_

_"And what school may that be, father?"_

_"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore spoke, "You're a wizard, Kyouya."_

But none of this was a dream.


	2. Leaving Ouran

**Hiya' kiddies! So I decided to continue it and I think you'll guys will be happy to know that I have already written most of the story out so updates will be every week or week and a half (just to spread things out, lawlz.). I have an interesting back story for our darling Kyouya so you all will have that to look forward to.**

**Thank you to my reviewers, you guys are great (And thanks for catching my mistakes!) And to the people that put this on their alerts list, many thanks! I hope you all will review sometime soon.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

The next day, Kyouya found himself packing and hardly noticed when Fuyumi made small appearances into his room, talking to him about small things and expressing her thoughts on this odd little exchange program that their father had put him into. Kyouya corrected her, telling her it was a transfer and that he was leaving Ouran for good.

Fuyumi gasped, "But what about your friends? Suoh-kun and Fujioka-chan? Won't you miss them?"

"They'll be fine without me." He simply replied, he paused to glance towards his sister, "You know, Fuyumi, you don't have to help me pack. I was going to have the maids to it anyway."

"It's okay, Kyouya. I like spending time with you, especially now that you're leaving."

Kyouya glanced towards his sister, inwardly sighing before grabbing his books. But soon enough, the maids came in and finished his packing for him and Kyouya left, returning to the school for the last time. He glanced down at his watch—right on time. It was his last day at the Host Club, it wouldn't do to be late, and plus it was so un-Kyouya like.

Upon entering the famous Music Room 3, Kyouya couldn't help but feel the slight pang of sadness, though as usual, Kyouya placed on his mask and would entertain the guests for the last time. Tamaki spied the dark-haired man and quickly leeched himself to him, "Kyouya! You haven't left yet! Wonderful!" He grinned, managing to catch the attention of the other members of the club.

"Leave? But Kyo-chan just got here." The smallest member of the Host Club came up, followed by his tall cousin, Mori.

"I'm afraid there is some news I must share-." Kyouya spoke, hearing the doors open behind him as the twins walked in with Haruhi, two of them laughing and the one merely shaking her head.

Kyouya was positive that they must have noticed his absence from class earlier. They spotted the Shadow King, "News? What kind of news?"

"I'm afraid I'm transferring academies."

There was silence and suddenly, the twins broke out into a fierce fit of laughter, "Nice try, sempai."

Kyouya didn't laugh, "I'm being rather serious."

"You're really leaving us?" Hunny looked up at him with wide eyes, which seemed to be filling quickly with tears. "But why?"

Tamaki was itching to tell them the reasons so they could understand but Kyouya gave him a look at nearly screamed, 'if you tell them, I'll make sure you'll be silent for the rest of your life.'

"My father believes if I attend one of the sister academies in the United Kingdom, our family business will flourish much more with the different connections." Kyouya quickly thought up. They all looked rather disappointed—the only one who seemed to be a bit skeptical of this was none other than the honor student, Haruhi.

"So we'll inform the guests today of Kyouya's leave." Tamaki spoke, giving a reassuring smile to Kyouya.

With that said, the members broke apart to set up for today's set of customers, having no theme for that day, in honor of Kyouya's departure. Soon, girls began arriving and when the room was full enough with girls, Tamaki called everyone's attention.

"Ladies, today I must deliver some rather sad news. Our dear cool-type, Kyouya, is making his last appearance at the Host Club today." Some of the girls gasped, in which Kyouya chuckled softly, "he is leaving us to travel and attend one of our sister schools in the United Kingdom, so we would like to dedicate today to him and hope that he will come back and visit us all again soon."

The rest of the day went by smoothly, aside from some girls who seemed to be rather hurt by Kyouya's departure, but they wished him well and left with sniffling noses and some stray tears. Who knew some girls were so attached to him? Those who were his clients curiously questioned him about his new academy, where Kyouya would make up some sort of lie.

Before leaving, he spent some time talking to the other members but was cut off by someone knocking at the door to the clubroom. The person behind the door opened up and peeked their head inside—it was Kyouya's new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Ootori-san, I was told I would find you here." He stepped in. Kyouya quietly watched him and nodded, "Are you ready to leave? All of your belongings have been moved already."

"In a moment, I would like to say my last goodbyes, if you don't mind waiting a moment." Kyouya replied. The old man smiled and nodded,

"I'll be waiting out here." He walked back out and closed the door behind him.

As soon as Kyouya turned to face his friends, the smallest one quickly attached himself to Kyouya, "I'll miss you, Kyo-chan! You must write us everyday!" Hunny cried out to him, basically bawling. Takashi had to pry the small boy off of him but nodded in agreement with his cousin.

"We'll all miss you, sempai." Kaoru spoke up, "Who will we have to make sure that we don't get into too much trouble!" The twins laughed, "Certainly not Tono." They snickered.

"Oh, quit it you two." Haruhi told them, then turned to Kyouya, lightly flicking her short hair. "But you better keep in contact with us." She smiled, "I'll make sure that Tamaki-sempai doesn't get into too much trouble." Of all of them, he would miss Haruhi the most-probably the most sane one, next to him.

Tamaki took his turn to speak, "No making any new Host Clubs while you're there, okay?" He smiled jokingly, though Kyouya could easily tell that Tamaki could burst out into tears at any moment if he said the wrong thing—that boy wore his heart on his sleeve like nobody's business. "Even if you meet anyone as princely as I, no host clubs." He chuckled and Kyouya put a weak smile on his face.

Kyouya chuckled, "No host clubs." He nodded and what surprised him next was that Tamaki pulled him into a hug.

"We're going to miss you Kyouya." Tamaki mumbled into his shoulder. After a moment, Tamaki quickly pulled back and wiped any sort of stray tears from his eyes. "You must write and tell us about this new school, okay? And no forgetting about us." Tamaki pointed his index finger towards him, and for once Kyouya let out a laugh,

"How could I forget about a bunch of weirdoes like you guys?"

Tamaki grinned, "Alright, now get out of here before you get tempted to stay here. Don't keep the man waiting." They all moved towards the door with him.

"So long, Kyouya." Tamaki smiled.

"Goodbye." With that, Kyouya left the Host Club for good.


End file.
